


valentine's day

by laurenjauregui



Series: you make me sick (for being so perfect) drafts [9]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, autistic!lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: Camila really needs a girlfriend by Valentine's Day. Not because she wants someone to spend it with, but because she already told her mom she had one, to get out of a date her mom had set her up on. And now, her mom wants to meet her non-existent girlfriend.





	valentine's day

Camila needs a girlfriend, _fast_.

Not because she’s single and lonely – well, she _is_ \- but because Valentine’s Day is coming up, and her mom had tried to set her up with her friend’s kid, who goes to her school, and he’s really not her type. Even though her mom knows she’s bisexual, she _insists_ on setting her up with guys, and the guys she picks are generally the most unappealing people on the planet. Her mom doesn’t know what she likes, and her friend’s jock son who is a giant douchebag isn’t it.

So, to get out of the set-up, Camila had announced that she already has a girlfriend, and her mother had insisted that Camila bring this girl home.

But that’s the problem. Camila doesn’t _have_ a girl to bring home.

She can’t bring Dinah or Normani, because her mom already knows that they’re together, so that rules out her only two friends. Ally is a mutual friend through Normani, because they go to the same college, but she sucks at lying, and her mom would see right through it.

Basically, she’s fucked.

As Valentine’s Day creeps closer, Camila doesn’t know what she’s going to do. How is she going to get a girlfriend in five days?

When she hits the one day mark, and she’s setting off to go to school, she tries to get out of it. “Hey, mom? About tomorrow - Valentine’s Day, we already had plans – my girlfriend and I, I mean – so, uh, we can’t exactly make time for her to meet you.”

Sinu rolls her eyes at her. “You’re bringing this girl home. Push something else back.”

Camila lets out a heavy sigh as she heads out of the door to Normani’s car. She gets into the backseat, slamming the door behind her.

“Whoa,” Normani turns around, “don’t break my door.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just stressed,” Camila huffs, “my mom won’t let me out of the whole _meeting my imaginary girlfriend_ thing.”

Dinah laughs. “You really fucked yourself over.”

“I know,” Camila sighs, wishing she’d just agreed to go on the stupid date with the boy her mom had found. It’d be a lot less stressful. “Mani, can you talk to Ally? Or… ask around your college for someone? I’ll pay them!”

Normani laughs, but nods. “Sure. I’ll look around later, but now, let’s get you kids to high school.”

Camila huffs, because senior year has been stressful enough without this whole fake girlfriend crisis. “Why did I do this to myself?”

“Because you didn’t want to go on a horrible date with some knuckleheaded boy,” Dinah answers for her, “don’t worry, Mani will look around. Maybe you could hire someone on Craigslist.”

Camila hates herself for it, but she actually checks that. You _can_ , but it’s pricey, and also makes her feel like she’s hiring a hooker or something.

When Normani drops them off at school and kisses Dinah goodbye, Camila lets out an annoyed whine. _Why_ couldn’t she go out and get a girlfriend? Why is she so painfully awkward?

She knows she’s fucked. When nobody comes over on Valentine’s Day, her mom is going to call her out on her lie, and her mom _hates_ liars. Almost as much as Camila hates her mom setting her up.

She doesn’t pay much attention in her first period class – she mostly just complains about her predicament while Dinah laughs at her – and goes through her day in a zombified state, wondering how much her mom is going to yell when she realises she lied.

At lunchtime, she gets a text from Normani.

**_Mani (12:20PM): Mila!!!!_ **

**_Mani (12:20PM): WE FOUND YOU A GIRL_ **

When she reads the text, Camila’s heart stops. She doesn’t know if she should get excited yet – the girl could back out the second she sees her.

Whatever. There’s a chance she could pull this off.

**_Mira (12:21PM): WHAT!!!!_ **

**_Mira (12:21PM): OMG MANI IF U WERENT DATING MY BEST FRIEND ID MARRY U_ **

**_Mira (12:21PM): AND ALLY TBH TELL HER IM PROPOSING_ **

**_Mani (12:23PM): Ally said sorry but shes not into chicks you were rejected_ **

**_Mani (12:23PM): Anyway we’ve set up a coffee date for you and this girl, p sure shes only doing it bc we freaked her out a little lmao_ **

_Great_ , Camila thinks _, so she’s already freaked out_. Camila knows that her inherent awkwardness might scare the girl away even more, but she’s absolutely desperate, so maybe that’ll up her flirting game.

**_Mani (12:24PM): So you’ve gotta do some flirting and pay her upfront probably_ **

**_Mira (12:25PM): ill take it_ **

**_Mira (12:25PM): whens the coffee date???_ **

**_Mani (12:27PM): You know that Starbucks in the university’s union building??? It’s there tomorrow at four_ **

**_Mira (12:27PM): okay thank u so much u and ally are the best_ **

**_Mani (12:28PM): Bish pls, I already know I’m amazing ;)_ **

**_Mani (12:28PM): But don’t forget, you’re meeting Lauren in Starbucks at four tomorrow._ **

**_Mira (12:29PM): shes called lauren??? thats a cute name_ **

**_Mira (12:29PM): and i know i was super desperate and looking for literally anyone but is she cute?_ **

**_Mani (12:30PM): Saved this from her facebook_ **

****

“Oh my god, Dinah,” Camila shoves her friend, who nearly drops the bottle of Coke she’s drinking, “Look! Mani and Ally found a girl for me, and _look at her_.”

Dinah looks at the picture and frowns. “She’s way out of your league.”

“I know!” Camila looks back at the picture. “I don’t get why she’s willing to do this. Like, if you look like her, _why_ the fuck would you do something as stupid as help some weirdo lie to her mother? Whatever, I’m not complaining. For twenty-four hours, I’ll have a hot girlfriend.”

“Maybe she smells bad or something,” Dinah suggests, “and you know I was joking about that _out of your league thing_ , right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Camila smiles and hugs her best friend, “I wouldn’t care if you weren’t, though. If this coffee date goes well tomorrow, _I’m_ going to have a fake girlfriend for Valentine’s Day.”

-

When Lauren wakes up on the morning of Friday, February 13th, it seems like a regular day.

She follows her usual morning routine – she wakes up, Dash on her bed like he always is, and she pets her dog exactly nine times before she sits up and makes her way over to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, showers, washing her hair and drying it, knowing that she has time before her first class on Fridays.

Then, she gets dressed, putting on her favourite ripped jeans, and an oversized _The 1975_ sweater. She walks over to the mirror, making sure her hair isn’t too messy, and then goes downstairs, Dash following at her heels.

“Morning, mami,” Lauren greets her mother, playing with her spinner ring a little before heading over to the cupboard to get a bowl of Cheerios.

As Lauren is measuring out her Cheerios to make exactly 30 grams, her mom looks up and smiles at her. “Morning, Lauren. What time is your class today?”

“Um… the first one is at ten.” Lauren says, “and I finish- um, I only have two classes, ten until eleven, and then one until two.”

“Okay,” Clara smiles, “I’ll see you when I get home tonight. What do you want for dinner?”

“Um… can we order out?” Lauren asks. “I think- I think dad, Chris and Taylor would like that, too.”

“Okay,” Clara replies, “We’ll figure it out later.”

“Anyway- um, I need to go,” Lauren finishes her Cheerios and puts the bowl in the sink, rocking on her heels. She gives her mom an awkward hug goodbye, and runs out of the room, feeling awkward like she always does after displays of affection.

She gets into her car, excited for her first class, because they’re getting their grades back for the essay they’d done. The grades went up online at midnight, but Lauren hadn’t checked, because she likes to see the grade on the paper, along with all the feedback.

She parks in her usual spot, and heads straight to her classroom, liking to be early for things, and gets herself comfortable in her usual spot. Her first class goes by without a hitch – she’d gotten a 100 on her essay, as usual – and Lauren decides that she’s going to get lunch before her next class at one.

She decides to go to the campus Starbucks, because she’s not that hungry, so she’s just going to get a cupcake. She goes to the counter, and orders a regular caramel latte and a cupcake. When she gets her drink and cake, she finds a spot, and decides to do a bit of light reading. She has plenty of time before her next class.

After a few minutes of reading and taking occasional sips of her coffee, someone sits across from her. Lauren looks around, because there’s plenty of room in the coffee shop, and she doesn’t know this person. When she looks up, she realises it’s _two_ people, and she’s a little worried. Maybe she’s in their spot, and she upset them?

Lauren doesn’t want to upset anybody, so she stands up and starts trying to move her things.

“Wait!” One of the girls, the taller one, calls out to her. Lauren freezes. “Where are you going? Sit down.”

After a few moments, Lauren does as the girl says, and lets go of her backpack, which she’d hastily thrown her book into. She stares down at her feet, confused.

The shorter girl sends her a warm smile, and Lauren nervously smiles back. “Hi. We have a question to ask you… for, uh a class survey.”

Lauren sits up, because she’s happy to help if it’s for educational purposes. “Oh. What- um, what is your question?”

“We want to know if you have any Valentine’s Day plans.” The taller girl says. “I’m Normani, by the way. This is Ally.”

“Hello, I am Lauren Michelle Jauregui,” Lauren introduces herself, frowning when the girls don’t note that down. “Aren’t you going to note it down, if it’s for a class?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Normani nudges the shorter girl, Ally. “Ally, write that down.”

Ally sends Normani a look Lauren can’t decipher, but notes down her name in a notebook she gets out of her bag. “Okay, so, what’s your answer?”

Lauren blinks. “To what?”

Normani laughs. “The question.”

Lauren frowns, because they hadn’t asked her a question. “But you didn’t ask me one.”

Ally looks at her weirdly, and Lauren tenses under her gaze. “We said we wanted to know if you had Valentine’s Day plans.”

“Yes, you didn’t ask me a question,” Lauren points out, “you just- um, stated your intentions.”

“Oh,” Normani laughs a little, “well, do you have Valentine’s Day plans?”

“Yes,” Lauren says, and the two girls seem to deflate, “I am going to stay in and watch TV, and probably have Chinese food for dinner.”

“So you’re not dating anyone?” Ally asks, and Lauren shakes her head. “And do you like girls?”

“Yes, I am bisexual.” Lauren answers, smiling to herself. Three years ago, if someone had asked her that, she would’ve denied it, so she’s proud of how confident she is in her sexuality now. “Why?”

“A friend of ours needs a favour,” Normani explains, “and we think you’d be perfect.”

“Oh,” Lauren taps on her leg nervously, “um… is this part of your survey?”

Ally turns to Normani and rolls her eyes. “You shouldn’t have told her it was a survey.”

“Okay, fine, it’s not a survey,” Normani turns to Lauren, “truth is, our friend pretended she had a girlfriend to get out of a date her mom set up for her. But she doesn’t have a girlfriend. And you’re cute, available, and she’ll pay you for it.”

“She’ll pay me to date her?” Lauren frowns. “I don’t think-”

“Not actually date her,” Ally clarifies, “just be her fake girlfriend for Valentine’s Day, so she can get her mom to stop setting her up.”

“Oh,” Lauren shrugs, “I’m sorry, I don’t know her, and-”

“You can meet her!” Normani says, “Tomorrow, here. What time are you free?”

Lauren frowns, unsure. “Any time, but-”

“Great!” Normani grins, grabbing Ally and pulling her up. “Camila will meet you here at four o’clock tomorrow. Thanks!”

Before Lauren can argue, Normani pulls Ally out of the coffee shop, and Lauren stares after them, not sure what just happened, and if it’s a joke or not. She remembers what Normani had said – tomorrow at four – but she isn’t sure if she should go. It could be a prank. Maybe someone had noticed that she was different, and wanted to be mean to her?

(Lauren doesn’t want that to happen. It’d be just like high school.)

She likes college the way it is. Even though she hadn’t made any friends yet, there’s still time, and at least she wasn’t being bullied. If that changed, and someone played a mean joke on her, she’d be scared to come into college, and she didn’t want that to happen, because she’s happy with her life right now. She doesn’t want it ruined.

She decides not to go.

-

Camila arrives at the coffee shop early, a little nervous to meet up with Lauren. She knows she’s asking for something stupid, and this girl is incredibly attractive, so she’s already intimidated.

She buys a coffee, and sits down, scanning the room for Lauren, but not spotting her. She decides to watch the door, and when Lauren comes in, she’ll introduce herself, because Lauren doesn’t know what she looks like.

She checks her phone for the time at regular intervals, and fifteen minutes pass, but Lauren still hasn’t shown up. Camila starts to freak out a little; this girl was literally her last chance at getting out of trouble with her mom.

When 4:30 comes around, Camila resigns herself to the fact that Lauren isn’t coming, and she stands up with a sigh, already dreading telling her mom that she’d lied about having a girlfriend.

She’s putting her jacket on when a rather flustered looking Lauren walks in, and Camila relief floods Camila’s chest. She leaves her jacket and bag at the table, and walks over to greet Lauren. “Hi, Lauren, right? I’m Camila.”

“It- it wasn’t…?” Lauren mumbles to herself, and when she looks up to meet Camila’s gaze, her eyes widen, her gaze drops to her feet and her cheeks flush. “I am sorry. For being late. I- I, um… I wasn’t going to come.”

“Oh,” Camila’s stomach drops. “Why not?”

“I- I, um, thought that… maybe it was a joke, to- to upset me,” Lauren taps her fingers against her leg, not meeting Camila’s eyes. “But- um… you’re- you’re… here.”

“Yeah,” Camila lets out a nervous laugh, “I’m sat just over there. I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Okay,” Lauren rocks on her heels, “I like caramel lattes.”

“I’ll get you one of those,” Camila nods, and watches as Lauren goes to sit down at the table she’d left her bag and jacket at. She pulls the change from her drink out from her back pocket, and orders Lauren’s drink, as well as another hot chocolate for herself.

She carries them back over to the table, and passes Lauren her drink. Lauren sends her a nervous smile. “Thank you for buying me a drink.”

“It’s cool,” Camila assures her, “so, um… did my friends explain why you’re here, or should I?”

“They- um, they kind of did,” Lauren rubs her hand along her leg. Camila figures it’s a nervous tick. “I don’t- um… they said you’d pay me to date you, but only pretend?”

“I- um… yeah. I- I told my mom I had a girlfriend to get out of this date she set me up on,” Camila explains, “but then she said she wanted to meet my girlfriend, but… I don’t have one. So I needed someone to be my fake girlfriend for the day, and meet her. In a month I’ll tell her we fake broke up, it’s only a one time thing. But thank you so much for doing this, I was screwed if you hadn’t said you’d help me out.”

“I didn’t,” Lauren mumbles, “your friends- um, left before I could say no. Because I- I didn’t know you, and I don’t think- um, I don’t think I’d be… good. At pretending.”

“Why not?” Camila frowns, her heart speeding up in her chest. She _needs_ Lauren to help her out. “It’s nothing big, I just need you to remember a few facts about me in case my mom tests us, I’ll do the same for you, and like, hold my hand and put your arm around me. You don’t have to kiss me or anything, though that’d be good to convince my mom.”

“It’s just…” Lauren’s cheeks flush bright red, “I’ve never… I’ve never been in a romantic relationship before, so I’m not sure… how they work, so I wouldn’t – I might ruin it and make your mom realise it’s fake. And I don’t really like being touched.”

Camila frowns, “Just… _please_? I’m desperate. We’ll keep touching to a minimum, and- and I mean, this could be practice? For when you get a boyfriend or girlfriend later.”

Lauren blinks. “Yes. That could work.”

Camila’s heart soars. “So you’ll help me?”

“Yes,” Lauren nods, “I will help you.”

“Oh my god, I could kiss you right now,” Camila beams at her, and Lauren frowns, “I- I won’t, but… uh… _yeah_. Anyway… I’ll- uh, give you my address, and here’s my number.”

Camila recites her phone number, and Lauren puts it in her phone, texting it to make sure Camila has hers too.

“So… um, how long should I say we’ve dated?” Lauren asks, wanting to make sure she gets the facts right. “I don’t want… um, your mom to be mad at you. If we’re found out.”

“I’ve already told her two months,” Camila says, “text me things like your birthday, favourite colour, stuff like that. I’ll do the same. Honestly, thank you so much for doing this.”

“It’s okay,” Lauren taps on her leg, “but- um, before… before you’re sure you want me to-”

“I’m already sure,” Camila answers with a laugh, “I mean, I didn’t understand why you’d want to when Normani texted me. You’re cute, so I figured you’d have a girlfriend or something…”

“I just- um, I don’t… I don’t have a girlfriend,” Lauren murmurs, “I’m not good at talking to people. I- I don’t… can we be friends? After I help you? Is that… is that acceptable, to ask to be friends?”

“Yeah, of course we can be friends!” Camila beams, “I’ll like, totally owe you one after this, anyway.”

“Okay, well,” Lauren taps on her leg, “I think you- you should know that I’m autistic. I don’t- I don’t mind if you tell your mom that when I- I meet her. She- she’ll probably need to know if we’re going to pass as a real couple.”

“Oh, okay,” Camila flashes her a smile, “thanks for telling me. Anyway, I have to be home for dinner. Plus I have some homework to do.”

Lauren blinks in surprise. “You go here?”

“No, um, I’m still in high school,” Camila laughs, “I’m a senior, though. I turn eighteen on March 3rd.”

Lauren nods, “I’m- I’m eighteen, but I turn nineteen on June 27th. That’s why I have tattoos. Will your mom be mad about that? I can try and cover them, like I am right now.”

Camila just smiles. “Show me them. I love tattoos.”

“Oh, um,” Lauren rolls up the sleeves of her sweater, “there’s this one, it’s the number twenty-seven. And, um, on my other arm, I have my abuela’s name. I normally wear sweaters, so it covers them, so if you’d like me to keep them covered, I’ll just have to wear a sweater. I would’ve worn a dress otherwise.”

“Don’t keep them covered,” Camila answers, “they’re pretty.”

Lauren flips her hair to one side and turns around. “This one is the first one I ever got, it’s a dragonfly. I would like to get a rose, one day.”

Camila smiles. “I like that idea. Anyway… like I said, I need to get home. It was nice to meet you? And… uh, I’ll see you tomorrow. Girlfriend.”

“Do you need a ride home?” Lauren asks, finishing her drink and standing up. “I can- um, I can take you.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” Camila smiles, and follows Lauren out to her car. “You know, I really thought you weren’t going to show up. I was so scared of facing my mom.”

Lauren shrugs, and gets into the driver’s side of her car. “I wasn’t- um… I wasn’t going to. I only came because I felt bad, in case your friends were being serious and you really needed help.”

Camila laughs. “Why would it have been a joke?”

“In high school, people used to play jokes on me.” Lauren comments, as Camila inputs her address into the GPS system. “Because I didn’t- I didn’t understand. They- um, they would call me stupid, and it really upset me, because I’m not, I’m smart, I have a 5.0 GPA. And- and it’s just… it’s not my fault that I didn’t get what they meant, my mind doesn’t process things like theirs did and- and they made me feel bad about it. I’m sorry- I didn’t- um, I didn’t mean to say… all of that.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Camila assures her, “screw the assholes from your high school. They won’t matter in the long run.”

“Yes.” Lauren mumbles, “Um… what time would you like me to come over?”

“Well, I kind of told my mom we’d be busy,” Camila says, “so is it okay if I come to you for a while? We can go back to mine together.”

“That’s fine, my parents will be okay with me having a guest,” Lauren replies. “I’ve never- um, brought anyone home before. You can- you can tell them you’re my friend, and- and then you won’t need to pay me for pretending to be your girlfriend.”

Camila shakes her head as Lauren pulls up outside her house. “No, I’m still paying you.”

When Camila pulls $50 out of her purse and holds it out, Lauren frowns. “I don’t want it, just- um, just tell my parents we’re friends. So they won’t worry.”

Camila stuffs it into Lauren’s pocket. “Too bad. See you tomorrow!”

Before Lauren can argue, Camila jumps out of the car and runs into her house. Lauren wonders if everyone Camila knows make quick exits like that.

-

When Camila gets in after her coffee meet up with Lauren, her mother frowns at the car outside. “Who’s that?”

Camila smiles triumphantly. “My girlfriend.”

-

The next day, Camila leaves the house at twelve, telling her mom that she’s going on a romantic lunch date with her girlfriend. In reality, she’s going to Lauren’s house, and they’re going to brief each other on important facts and go over their story.

Lauren picks her up, and Sinu tries to follow her out of the door and meet her early, but Camila tells Lauren to drive, so she does. Lauren takes her to her house, and as she walks through the front door, the first thing she says is, “Take your shoes off, please.”

Camila does as Lauren says, and a few moments after, a woman comes out of the kitchen. “Lauren, is that- _oh!_ You- you have a friend with you?”

“Yes,” Lauren nods her head, “this is Camila. She is my friend.”

“Hi,” Camila smiles, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too!” Lauren’s mom beams between the two of them. “I’m Clara, Lauren’s mother. Sorry if I’m fussing, she’s just never brought anyone home before.”

“Well, um…” Lauren thinks of an excuse. “I’m- I’m helping Camila study. So… we’re going to go upstairs.”

“I can tell when you’re lying, Lauren,” Clara laughs, “I want to meet your friend properly.”

“Um…” Lauren trails off, “I- um, I’m… we’re busy. For Valentine’s Day.”

Clara’s eyes widen. “She’s your girlfriend?”

Clara seems to take Lauren’s hesitation as a confirmation, and ushers them both into the lounge. Camila laughs, and mutters to Lauren, “Guess I’m _your_ fake girlfriend now.”

Lauren stutters out a reply. “I- I don’t… she’s- I’m sorry.”

Camila smiles, and holds out her hand. Lauren takes it, a little apprehensive, because affection makes her nervous. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll do the talking.”

Lauren lets her. She watches as her mom gushes about the two of them holding hands, saying things like _oh, Camila, you absolutely have to come over for dinner_ , and Lauren wants to cry at the hole she’s dug herself into, because she _knows_ that Camila was lying when she said they were friends, because nobody ever wants to be friends with her, and she knows she’ll probably never see her again after today.

But her mom won’t give up. Clara will want Camila over all the time, because she’s probably really excited about this.

Lauren decides to explain everything to her later. It’ll upset her mom, but she’ll get over it.

“Mami?” Lauren interrupts her mother as she announces she’s going to go and find Lauren’s baby pictures. “Camila and I… um, we have plans.”

“Oh,” Clara seems to deflate, but she perks up again, “well, Camila can always look at the pictures another time.”

Camila grins. “Definitely. I want to see little Lauren. I bet she was even more adorable than she already is.”

Lauren blushes at that, because Camila is a pretty girl, and it’s the first time a girl that looks like Camila has paid any attention to her in a nice way. She knows it’s only temporary, though.

They finally escape from Clara, and Lauren grabs her car keys again. “We can… go to the park. And figure things out there. My mom won’t leave us alone if we stay here.”

Camila smiles, and lets Lauren take her to the park. They find a bench in the sun, and Camila pulls the notepad out of the bag she’s been carrying. “Okay, so… I have a few things written down, like how we met-”

“Do you want ice cream?” Lauren interrupts, distracted by the ice cream truck parked not too far away. “I want ice cream.”

“Okay,” Camila laughs. “Go get one. I’ll wait here.”

“Would you like one?” Lauren asks, already stood up. Before Camila can say no, Lauren continues. “I will buy you one.”

Camila tries to stop her. “No, Lauren, wait--”

Lauren has already skipped away to the ice cream truck, and Camila has to admit that she’s kind of adorable. Lauren is sweet, but really shy, and while Camila had wanted someone confident as her fake girlfriend, Lauren is adorable, and if Clara thought they were dating, clearly they have some natural chemistry.

Lauren returns with a banana flavoured ice cream for Camila, and a strawberry one for herself. Camila frowns, because _how_ did Lauren know the only ice cream she can stand is banana flavour?

“How’d you know?” Camila asks, and when Lauren frowns, she elaborates. “That the only ice cream I like is banana, I mean.”

“You mentioned in your text that your favourite food is bananas.” Lauren points out. “So I assumed you’d want banana flavour.”

Camila looks down at the ice cream with a smile. “You’re so sweet! My ex-boyfriend never remembered things like that.”

Lauren shrugs. “It’s okay. Anyway, what did you write down?”

“Oh, yeah, um,” Camila holds out the notepad, “how we met, how we got together, our first kiss, my favourite thing about you, your favourite thing about me-”

“I already have a different idea for my favourite thing about you,” Lauren pauses to lick her ice cream. “I will tell you it when I tell your mom. It’s a nice thing, don’t worry.”

They spend a long time in the park, going over the details, and Lauren goes through five ice cream cones. Camila thinks it’s adorable.

-

When they finally head back to Camila’s, the younger girl’s heart is pounding in her chest. “What if she doesn’t believe us?”

“Then… then I’ll- um, I’ll give you back the money you gave me.” Lauren replies. “Though, um, I spent a fair amount on ice cream.”

Camila laughs. “It’s fine, you don’t have to give it back. You’ve spent your Valentine’s Day with me, when you could’ve been… doing something else.”

Lauren shrugs. “I don’t mind. I like having company.”

Camila’s heart aches a little at that. The thought of someone as sweet as Lauren having nobody but her family makes her upset. Camila knows she’d be lost without her friends. “I feel like maybe there’s something we’re forgetting. What do couples usually do?”

Lauren doesn’t reply – probably because she doesn’t know – and Camila spends a few more minutes thinking.

They pull up outside her house and it hits her. “Oh! Pet names. You need to call me stuff like _babe_ and _baby_. And… I don’t know, like… give me a nickname. Mila would be-”

“Camz,” Lauren decides, “that’s better. Someone is staring through the window.”

Camila follows Lauren’s gaze and sees her mom, trying to _peek_ out of the lounge window. It’s really not that subtle. “That’s my mom.”

“What should I call her?” Lauren asks. “Her name, or Mrs… Mrs…. I don’t know your last name.”

“Cabello,” Camila answers. “I- I don’t know yours, either.”

“Jauregui,” Lauren smiles, “and I’m Cuban, like you. You mentioned that in your text.”

“If you remember everything like that, then I’d say we have a pretty good shot at pulling this off.” Camila answers. “Hold my hand to walk in? It’ll make it look more genuine.”

Lauren nods, and when she gets out of the car, runs around to open the door for Camila, fully aware that her mom is watching out of the window. When Camila gets out, Lauren locks the car and holds out her hand. “Let’s do this.”

Camila takes it with a smile. “Yeah. Let’s introduce you to my mom.”

They walk up the driveway together, and Camila opens the door, letting Lauren in first. Lauren takes off her shoes, and Camila smiles at her, before doing the same. Sinu comes out of the lounge as quick as she can.

Camila doesn’t even get a hello. Instead, Sinu looks at her suspiciously and says, “Is this your girlfriend?”

“Yep,” Camila sends her a proud smile, “this is Lauren Jauregui. My girlfriend. Lauren, this is my mom, Sinu Cabello.”

Sinu smiles at Lauren, and then calls into the lounge, “Ale, Karla’s girlfriend is here.”

Alejandro comes out of the lounge, and looks Lauren up and down. The older girl had worn a casual black dress, but she hadn’t worn makeup, because she doesn’t like it, but she’d tried to tame her hair a little.

“Laur, this is my dad,” Camila says, feeling guilty when she sees how overwhelmed Lauren is. “Alejandro Cabello.”

“It’s Mr Cabello to you,” Alejandro replies gruffly, but holds out his hand for Lauren to shake.

When Lauren responds with a simple _hello_ , that comes out more like _hallo_ , and doesn’t shake his hand, he frowns. Camila smiles at her dad, remembering what Lauren had told her at the coffee shop. “Lauren doesn’t like being touched all that much. Sorry, dad.”

Alejandro shoots Lauren a disapproving look and walks back into the lounge. Camila doesn’t mind all that much. He’ll warm up to Lauren later.

Sinu smiles at Lauren. “I’m sorry. He’s a little cold with whoever our little girl dates. I’m just relieved that you’re _real_. I was certain she was making you up.”

Lauren doesn’t meet Sinu’s gaze, but shrugs. “Well, I am not fictitious. It is nice to meet both you and Camila’s dad. Did Camila tell you that I’m autistic?”

“Shit, I forgot to do that,” Camila says aloud, cringing at her mother’s glare. “Sorry, mom. But, uh… yeah. Lauren’s autistic.”

Sinu rolls her eyes. “So bad at remembering things, Karla.”

Camila shrugs and nods towards the lounge. “Can we go sit down?”

Sinu leads them through to the lounge, and after getting Lauren a drink – when Camila asks for one, all she gets is _go and make your own_ – starts with the questions. “So, how did you two meet? I’ve been told you’ve been together for a couple of months.”

“Oh, well,” Lauren starts before Camila can, “Camz was visiting her friends on campus – I go to the University of Miami, same as her friends – and I was getting coffee between classes when- um, when she walked into me.”

“And I spilled boiling hot coffee all over her,” Camila finishes. “I was mortified. Like, of course _I_ would be the one to attack the cute girl with burning liquid.”

Lauren blushes at that. “It- um, turned out to be a good thing.”

Camila smiles, and squeezes Lauren’s hand. “Yeah. It did.”

Lauren looks up at her, meeting her gaze for a few minutes, a dazed smile on her face. After a few seconds, she realises she’s staring, and clears her throat, looking back at Sinu. “Anyway- um, she wanted to buy me a drink as an apology, but- um, she- she couldn’t. Because I had a class. So she gave me her number and told me to meet her a different day for- for a coffee, and promised she wouldn’t pour it on me this time. And we- we actually had a really good time. So… so I asked her out again, because I don’t really… I don’t really have any friends, and- and I figured I could make one.”

“But I liked Lauren as more than that,” Camila continues, “Like… obviously. Who wouldn’t? Look at her, she’s adorable. So after we’d hung out a few times, I asked her if she wanted to go out on an actual date, and I took her to her favourite restaurant. After that, I asked her to be mine.”

Lauren bites down on her bottom lip, imagining it in her head. That would be a nice date, but she knows it wouldn’t ever happen. She knows they’re never going to see each other again after this.

“Reminiscing, babe?” Camila gets her attention again, and Lauren turns bright red at the pet name.

“Um… yes,” Lauren nods, “sorry.”

Camila smiles and kisses Lauren’s cheek. “It’s okay.”

Sinu watches them with a smile. “Okay. I approve of her.”

Camila beams. “And you’re not going to set me up with people anymore?”

“No,” Sinu laughs in reply, “now that I know you’re in a real relationship.”

“Perfect,” Camila smiles, “anyway, Lauren and I are going upstairs to watch a movie. See you… later.”

As Camila pulls Lauren out of the room, she hears Alejandro shout after them, “Keep the door open.”

Once they’re in the safety of Camila’s room, the younger girl resists the urge to pull Lauren into a big hug. Instead, she smiles. “We did it. Can I hug you?”

Lauren taps against her leg. “Yes.”

Camila pulls Lauren in for a hug, and a few seconds later, her little sister, Sofi, is running into the room. “Kaki, can we play- _oh_.”

 “Lauren, this is my little sister, Sofi,” Camila introduces her. “Sofi… this is Lauren. She’s my girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Sofi frowns. “Like Austin was your boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Camila answers with a smile. “Like that. But better, because Lauren’s way cooler than him.”

Sofi keeps frowning. “Prove it.”

Camila blinks in surprise. “Uh… what?”

“I heard you talking on the phone about a fake girlfriend,” Sofi folds her arms across her chest. “I bet she’s the fake one.”

Camila rolls her eyes. “No, she’s not my _fake_ girlfriend. She’s my real one.”

Sofi shrugs. “Prove it, then.”

Camila flounders, but before she can do anything about it, Lauren’s hands are on her waist, and soft, plump lips are against hers. Camila kisses back, because there’s suddenly butterflies in her stomach and her heart is pounding and she feels like this is what she’s been missing her entire life.

Her hands cup Lauren’s face as she deepens the kiss, and she can tell the older girl is nervous and inexperienced, so Camila takes the lead. It’s not like kissing her ex – kissing him was _okay_ , but nothing like this. This kiss is making her realise why people love kissing so much.

When they pull apart, they look at each other in shock. They snap back into reality when Sofi lets out a loud _ew_. “Gross! I hate when people kiss.”

Camila looks over at her sister with a weak smirk. “Now do you believe she’s my real girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Sofi replies. “Can we play hide and seek?”

“Sure, go hide,” Camila says and Sofi runs out of the room.

A quiet Lauren turns to her in surprise. “I- um… I’m sorry…”

Camila shakes her head. “Don’t be.”

Before Lauren can say anything, Camila is kissing her again, so she pulls away anxiously. “Why- um… nobody is watching…”

Camila laughs, and sits down on her bed. She pats the spot next to her, and after getting Lauren’s permission, takes one of her hands. “Let me take you out. On a date. A real one.”

Lauren blinks in surprise. “What?”

“I want to take you out on a real date.” Camila repeats. “Can I?”

“I- um… if- if you want…?” Lauren looks down at her feet. “I don’t understand. This is just- um, for today. Because I’m your fake girlfriend to- to get your mom to stop… setting you up.”

“I know that,” Camila says, “but that kiss… made me feel things that nobody else has ever made me feel. And this whole time I’ve been thinking about how sweet and adorable you are… I think- I think I actually like you, Lauren. In a real way.”

“A- you- you do?” Lauren looks up in surprise. “But- so that’s- that’s why you want to take me out. On a real date.”

“Yes.” Camila smiles. “Will you go on a date with me?”

“I- yes, yes, I would- I would love that,” Lauren answers, tapping on her leg. “You’ll see me again? After today?”

“Yeah,” Camila squeezes her hand. “I was going to anyway, just as friends. But I- I like you. God, if this goes somewhere, we’re going to have the funniest story for how we met.”

“Okay,” Lauren smiles to herself. “We are going on a date. So- so you want me to be your real girlfriend?”

“I do,” Camila says, “but we’ll see how our date goes, okay?”

“Yes,” Lauren answers, playing with Camila’s fingers. “We will see how our date goes.”

-

**One Year Later**

“Oh my god, I’m freaking out.”

Dinah rolls her eyes. “What the fuck is with you and Valentine’s Day? It’s not even a real holiday.”

“I know that,” Camila answers, “which is why it’s so annoying.”

“Chill out, okay?” Dinah tells her. “Ralph will be happy with anything you do for her. Girl’s head over heels for you.”

“It’s just- it’s Lauren’s first _real_ Valentine’s Day with someone,” Camila says, “I want to make it special for her.”

“Camz!”

When Camila’s bedroom door opens, she looks up at her girlfriend with a rather forced smile. “Hi, Lo.”

“You look sad.” Lauren comments, sitting down between her and Dinah on the bed. “Why are you sad?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” Camila points out, and Lauren doesn’t understand why she’s so worried about it. “I want to make it perfect for you and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.”

“Oh, well, I already made dinner reservations,” Lauren says, “but I can cancel them if you’d like.”

Camila looks at Lauren with wide eyes. “You already… but- I’ve been calling restaurants all day trying to book-”

“Well, everything’s going to be full, _duh_ ,” Lauren rolls her eyes. “I made them forever ago. At the restaurant our fake first date was at.”

“I wanted to- I just thought I’d do everything. Because… well, it’s your first Valentine’s Day with a real girlfriend, and… I just wanted to make it special.”

“It’s already special,” Lauren smiles, “I’ll be spending it with you. Besides, _last_ Valentine’s Day will always be my favourite.”

Camila frowns. “Why?”

“Well, it’s the reason I met you, isn’t it?” Lauren points out. “And… and it’s the first time I ever got to kiss you, and that’s… it’s the day I met my soulmate. I don’t think we can ever top that.”

Camila pulls her girlfriend in for a kiss, and murmurs, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Lauren smiles, “Valentine’s Day is already perfect the way it is, because I have you. So don’t worry about anything, because I’m here. And I already have the restaurant booked and a full tank of gas so I can take my Camzi anywhere I want.”

Dinah snorts. “God, you two are fucking cheesy. Give me a break.”

Camila rolls her eyes. “Better than those couples who shove their tongues down each other’s throats in public.”

Lauren laughs. “Dinah and Mani do that.”

“That was my point, babe,” Camila kisses her cheek and ruffles her hair. “We’re way cuter than them, anyway.”

Lauren blushes. “We’re way cuter than everyone.”

Ignoring Dinah’s scoff, Camila smiles. “Agreed.”

-

The next day, Lauren takes her out for dinner and they go for a relaxing drive on the beach. Lauren eats three ice creams after their meal, and Camila thinks she’s finally met her match when it comes to eating as much as possible.

When her girlfriend drops her off at home, and Camila collapses onto her bed, she thinks back to last year, and how her plan to get a fake girlfriend for the day had epically failed, all because of her little sister, who always wants to be right. That’s why Lauren had kissed her, and that’s what had made her realise that she’d found her soulmate.

All because had a fake girlfriend for a day.


End file.
